Lista secreta
by Solitudely
Summary: Era secreta y únicamente de él. Bastante especial y curiosa con respecto a cierto noruego. La completaría, no importa cuanto se tardara. Él lo haría posible. Porque el objetivo de aquella lista era que simplemente él y Noru fueran felices juntos.


Un fic…ya, de otra pareja de la que suelo escribir pero no lo pude evitar. Ellos me agradan y no hay mucho del mucho muy de su pareja… eso me da el poder de querer hacer esto. Son lindos y no sé. Bueno, espero que les guste aunque sea un poco.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor, y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Parejas**: Dinamarca/Noruega principal y mega central, casi todo de ellos. Insinuaciones: Suecia/Finlandia.

**Advertencia:** Mmm, creo que...Dinamarca. Sí, creo y mini…mini insinuaciones sexuales.

* * *

_Mi lista secreta. Por Dinamarca:_

[ ] 1. Cambiaré mi cama por una de dos plazas.  
[x] 2. Molestaré un poco a Suecia.  
[ ] 3. No quiero ninguna maldita sorpresa.  
[x] 4. Seré más lindo.  
[ ] 5. Noruega vendrá a verme a casa.  
[ ] 6. Le compraré algo que le guste. (Noruega)  
[ ] 7. Molestaré nuevamente a Suecia.  
[ ] 8. Aceptará salir conmigo. (Noruega)  
[ ] 9. Noruega me encontrará atractivo.  
[ ] 10. Noruega…se enamorará de mí.  
[ ] 11. Noruega y yo nos amararemos.  
[ ] 12. -

Se detuvo en la última, tenía tantos planes pero al menos debía cumplir una de las tantas que quería. Tenía dos. Era lindo (ego) y molesto por teléfono a Suecia. Lo que era el aburrimiento a veces.

Y bien…, lo primero en su lista era fácil. Debía ir a alguna tienda de camas o algo por el estilo por una. Tenía todo planeadísimo. Su primera petición era para estar preparado para la venida de Noru. Lo haría dormir allí sin falta. O sea, serían más que mejores amigos, más de lo que eran ahora. ¿No sonaba tan mal, verdad?. A Noruega de seguro le encantaría la idea ¡Le fascinaría!. Sólo faltaba que se diera cuenta… sí, aún no se daba cuenta que sería algo magnifico.

Allí estaba escogiendo camas en una tienda. Le gustaban todas… y en todas se imaginaba a Noruega diciéndole "cómeme". Y no se haría de rogar. Paseó su mirada de aquí hasta allá y repitió el proceso. Le gustó esa cama grande con doble cojines y cogió sabanas de color blando típico y unas cuantas frazadas de otros colores, ninguno muy amarillo chichón o naranja fosforescente. Y para el cubrecama ocupó una roja, le gustaba un poco más el rojo oscuro pero como si no venia demasiado así que se sacrificó y compró el más clarito.

**1. Cambiare mi cama por una de dos plazas.**

Listo, uno más a su lista para marcar. ¿Iba a buen paso verdad?. Sólo que las de noruega no se marcaban hace aproximadamente un mes. Pero eso no detenía del todo al danés. Era optimista.

Pasaron los días y esperó marcar con éxito el número tres de su lista, la que decía: "No quiero ninguna maldita sorpresa". No quería. Y Pensar que esa ceremonia fue ideada por Noru. Sí, su amado Noru había ideado aquella diabólica fiesta en la que le "celebraba" cuantos años llevaba de solterón ¡Es que no podía! A veces le parecía un poco cruel el noruego…tan sólo un poco.

Y cuando estaban a punto de marcar el número tres sintió el timbre de su casa sonando. Fue hasta la puerta y abrió cuidadosamente. Era un paquete. Lo recibió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo dejo sobre la cama y fue sacando la cinta con cautela para luego ver lo de adentro. Lo tomo entre sus manos y vio que era…. *Censurado* . De seguro era por el puto día. Pero no le pareció "tan sorprendente" leyó la etiqueta y decía : Disfrútalo. Y era de: Anónimo.

**3. No quiero ninguna maldita sorpresa.**

La marcó también. No lo habían sorprendido. No al rey.

Era el día. Después de tantos años (exagera) de lo que parecieron milenios (exagera de nuevo) tendría otra junta y estaba animado. Podría cumplir el número 7 que era: _Molestaré nuevamente a Suecia_ y con suerte el número 5: _Noruega vendrá a verme a casa._

Y allí vio al objetivo del día, Suecia. Iba a por él pero se detuvo al ver que alguien le había ganado. Pero no precisamente para molestarlo. Era Finlandia que le tomó por la mano sorpresivamente mientras sonreía suavemente. Se quedo un rato viéndolos. Parecían muy felices ¿Más felices que él? ¿Era eso posible?. Él era bastante feliz sin embargo esa felicidad… una completamente distinta a la que poseía se reflejaba en ellos dos, en Su y Fin al ir tomados de la mano. Deseaba aquella felicidad. Por hoy… decidió dejarlos, llamaría a las 3:30 a.m. a Suecia para molestarlo.

Caminó hasta que encontró con la vista a Noruega. —Noru~ —dijo emocionado mientras colaba ambas manos por detrás de su cuerpo sorpresivamente. Era impulsivo. Y no le daba eso... como se llamaba ese sentimiento…

Lo meditó, sí, medito en ello mientras pasaban milésimas de segundos en tiempo real. ¡A sí! Vergüenza, sí, esa palabra era poco usada en su vocabulario. Y si es que la poseía, ni él se acuerda de dónde y cómo.

—Anko…—volteaba levemente sorprendido el noruego.

—Te eche tanto tanto~ de menos ¿Quieres que te de un ejemplo de cuanto?

—No gracias…

—Pues bien… un ejemplo sería que estuve revisando un par de fotos y…—continuó a pesar de lo que dijera su "mejor amigo".

—Eres tan molesto…

—Me acorde de los momentos en que nos las tomábamos y…

—En los momentos que me **_obligaste_** a tomármelas y…—corregía el nórdico.

—Y estábamos también con Is…!Is se veía lindo!

—Anko…—susurró mientras el danés continuaba hablando.

Y bla bla blá Noruega… y bla bla blá Yo… y bla bla blá Fotos… Y bla bla blá extrañar. Sí, eso era lo que entendía el noruego. Lo demás poco importaba. O si es que importaba a **Él **no le importaba. —En resumen me extrañaste…—le miró a los ojos por un par de segundos para volver a su serenidad y fría indiferencia.—Iré a tu casa…

—¿He?

—No puedo seguir hablando contigo por ahora… así que si me extrañas tanto, iré por tu casa mañana.

**5. Noruega vendrá a verme a casa.**

Se había cumplido increíblemente y no había necesitado un gran esfuerzo, solo ser él mismo (Y molestoso, insistente entre otras cosas) Dinamarca de siempre.

—Te estaré esperando… no, no tengo nada ese día—contestó algunas cosas que nunca se le preguntaron y un poco innecesarias pero con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

—¿Ahora podrías soltarme? Llevas abrazándome desde que me saludaste y eso… es molesto. —apartó un poco su vista evitando mostrar que expresión tenía su casi siempre sereno rostro.

Dinamarca accedió a la petición después de un tiempo. Estaba cómodo, reconfortado así con el noruego. Es más… podría estar como lapa a él por horas si no tuviera algo que hacer éste ya que definitivamente a Noru no le importaría si no fuera así ¿Verdad?. Su aún "Mejor amigo", sí, planeaba cambiar esa estúpida palabra por un Mejor amigo/Novio… o viceversa: Novio/Mejor amigo, en fin, se había ido.

Por su parte él llegaría a su **_lista secreta_** corriendo para ponerle una hermosa, dorada y brillante X de "cumplido".

La reunión se llevo acabo y ahora devuelta a su casa. Pero NO volvió aún, casi se le olvido que seguía en la lista. Esto era fácil. Un regalo. Entro a la primera tienda decente, bonita y cara que encontró. O sea, no para dejarlo en banca rota pero tenía que tener presupuesto.

Miró todo lo que había y luego pensó en su **amigo**. Meditó y meditó y siguió meditando hasta que llego a una conclusión: Puede que esto sea un poquito más difícil de lo que pensé.

¿Un gorro?. No, para qué. Apuesto a que no necesita un gorro nuevo. ¿Algo de la cocina? tampoco…¿Algún juguete para Is?. Espera… es para Noruega. Pero no podía evitar pensar en llevarle algo también a Islandia.

Y se decidió. Tomó un extraño libro que parecía de su gusto. Salían cositas medias místicas entre otras. Leyó un poco de la reseña y salía: _Una historia de aventuras sobrenaturales…_ ¡Listo! A la mierda lo que dijera después, ya con eso le bastaba para complacer a Noruega. El libro estaba caro en esa tienda pero no le importo en demasía.

**6. Le compraré algo que le guste.**

Otra punto, o en este caso una X a su favor.

Llego a su casa y a esperar al día siguiente. La listita se iba llenando cada vez más. Colocó antes de dormirse la alarma despertadora a las 3:00 a.m. sólo para molestar a Suecia. Sí, sólo para molestarlo. Y de paso llenar su lista claro está.

Al día siguiente estaba allí, todo en su preciso lugar. No habían dado una hora exacta pero el animoso nórdico estaba como desde las 9:00 listo para la llegada de Noru. Y éste llegó a las 3:00 de la tarde.

—Noru~, llegas temprano he —lo dijo casi naturalmente. Hasta se dudaba si lo decía enserio o por cortesía. De Dinamarca cualquier cosa se podía esperar.

—Claro…

—Toma asiento.

Noruega paso como un fantasma hasta el living con su típica expresión. Se podía respirar su no sentimiento, su no pasión y su no calor y vida que emanaba de él.

—Tengo un regalo para ti... —Anunció sacando un paquete. Noruega ante aquel comentario no pudo hacer más que levantar levemente una ceja. Extendió sus manos y le entregó aquel exótico libro. Noruega ojeó el titulo sin decir nada y luego volteó el libro para ver la reseña.

—¿En una indirecta? ¿De esta forma me dices que eres o crees que soy homosexual?

—¿He? —no entendía una palabra Dinamarca.

Noruega observó a Dinamarca durante un rato para luego proseguir a leer la reseña.

—_Una historia de aventuras sobrenaturales que ocurren cercanas a un extraño lago. Mark es un joven que a medida que explora su nueva residencia conoce aun extraño chico de ojos verdes que desaparece en lo que sería su primer encuentro. Todo comenzara a cambiar cuando le diga las razones de su llegada a ese mundo y a los extraños sentimientos que se desarrollaran entre ellos dos, entre éstos, el amor._ —finalizó.

—Entonces es…

—Una historia homosexual con hechos sobrenaturales.

Dinamarca movió un poco la cabeza. —Y en fin ¿Te gusta?.

Noruega seguía con la expresión de "¿Eres un completo idiota, verdad?"

—Mmmm, sí. Me agrada. —ojeó nuevamente el libro para dejarlo por fin ordenadito en una mesita cercana al sillón.

Estuvo bien que lo haya marcado. Pasaron el rato. El que más hablaba era evidentemente el danés. Le sirvió unos cuantos aperitivos y Nor le informaba como estaba Islandia entre otros detalles. Se enteró que pronto habría una boda que se llevaría a cabo. El problema fue que a Nor por una extraña razón se le _olvido_ el nombre de tal sujeto.

—¿Mañana tienes libre?

—No…

—¿Y pasado?

—Tampoco

—¿En una semana más?

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?

—¿Salir a qué?

—¿Quieres o no Noru? —le miró con ojos de cachorrito.

Noruega lo pensó por 20 minutos aproximadamente. —Acepto. Te veo el próximo viernes Anko. Tengo que irme…

Y simplemente se fue llevándose el libro ocurrentemente homosexual con él.

[ ] 9. Noruega me encontrará atractivo.  
[ ] 10. Noruega…se enamorara de mí.  
[ ] 11. Noruega y yo nos amararemos.

Le quedaban por llenar 3… 3 más. Todo iba tan bien. Aunque tardaba un tiempo. Ni siquiera un abrazo fuerte o un beso en la boca. Pero él podría cambiar todo eso. Lo haría o no era el Rey del norte de Europa.

Y allí estaban, en un restaurante danés en el que después de comer pidieron cada uno un helado respectivo. Ambos de diferentes sabores. Era una cita con algo extraño. Y no era precisamente química, si no la falta de ésta. Era un ambiente tan frío, lúgubre. Incluso personas que miraron durante pocos segundos el rostro de Noruega cogieron sillas más lejanas mientras no creían como aquel muchacho dinamarqués pudiera estar tan alegre con el animo de aquel chico.

Y entre tantas preguntas vino una…

—Hey Noru… quien es más lindo ¿Yo o Islandia?

—Is es más lindo.

Y Noruega seguía destruyéndolo.

—Mucho más lindo…

Otro golpe bajo.

—Pero tú eres…

—¿Yo soy? —decía como si realmente cada una de aquellas frías palabras le dieran de verdad un duro golpe.

—Aceptable…—desvió la mirada.

—¿Aceptable es un "No feo"?

—Si quieres dejarlo así—proseguía sin mirar.

—¡Noru me encuentra lindo! ¡Me encuentra lindo! —vociferaba animado a pesar de que lo único que había dicho era "aceptable".

**9. Noruega me encontrará atractivo.**

Aún estaban en aquella silla con helado en mano. Dinamarca miró encogiendo un poco los hombros a su amigo y miro un poco su lado dándole una leve lamida cogiendo un poco con su lengua. Se acerco a Noru que daba unas lamidas pequeñas y lentas. Le tomo desde el mentón y deposito sus labios junto a los del nórdico. Éste apenas captaba que iba sucediendo hasta que pasaron unos cuantos segundos, su pobre e inocente helado había caído al suelo mientras su inmutable cara parecía adquirir un leve color.

Dinamarca hacía que el más bajo probara el sabor del helado al introducir su lengua en su cavidad y de paso, sosegarse con esta. En su dulce beso. En las reacciones que tenía Nor.

El noruego forcejeó un poco al final para detenerlo. Tomo aire y agito un poco su cabeza para luego plantar sus ojos en los del danés con odio. Apretó con fuerza su puño y lo plantó en la hermosa cara del danés. Auch, eso dejaría marca.

—Eso…n-no estaba en mis pl-anes…—dijo al terminar de golpearlo.

—Tam-Tampoco en los míos…—sonrió como si no hubiera echo algo de lo cual arrepentirse mientras salía sangre de su nariz y un poco por el costado de la boca. Enserió el noruego pegaba fuerte.

Fue una linda cita para todos, menos para el helado claro.

Llego a la casa y puso con suavidad entremedio de la 9 y 10

**9.5 Noruega y yo nos besaremos.**

No estaba en su lista, pero requería estarlo ahora ya concedido. Le quedaban dos más. Eran casi las más significativas ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar?.

**_FEBRERO._**

Fue el mes del amor. Y nada, tuvo vagas conversaciones con Noru pero no lo que él quería. Parecía estar estancado. A pesar de todas las cartas románticas que le envió.

**_MARZO._**

Otro mes sin novedades. Mandó chocolates y uno que otro presente. Molesto a Suecia más de una vez.

**_ABRIL._**

Ese mes tuvieron otra cita, pero nada paso. Tuvo ganas de tomarle de la mano pero Noru siempre se corría.

**_MAYO._**

Su acto más significativo este mes respecto a la lista fue comprar sabanas nuevas para su cama, pare tener variedad. Llamadas telefónicas…

**_JUNIO. _**

Nada de nada.

**_JULIO._**

Nada 2.0.

**_AGOSTO._**

Pero en agosto cambio. Extrañamente cambio.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._  
De: Noruega Para: Dinamarca._

_Anko, después de todo es tiempo… ¿sabes? me gustas. Este mensaje se autodestruirá lo que significa que tu computador explotará dentro de 20 segundos. Esto es una **advertencia**.  
_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Dinamarca se quedo como tonto leyendo lo que decía en aquella carta, corta, breve, sin monitos ni nada, tal como lo diría Noruega. Pero** él **le gustaba. ¡Le gustaba!. Era más feliz de lo que era hace 3 minutos antes.

Marco la número 10.

**10. Noruega…se enamorara de mí.**

Después de que claro…explotara el computador. Noruega no bromeaba, el computador sí exploto. Y explotó con Dinamarca allí.

Y el deseo número once. Noruega ante las preguntas "Quieres pasar tu vida conmigo" "Vivir en mi casa" "Amarnos desde ahora en adelante" "Ser mi amante" respondió:

**_SEPTIEMBRE._**

—¿Noru aceptas?

—No.

**_OCTUBRE._**

—¿Y ahora?

—No.

**_NOVIEMBRE. _**

—¿Quizá ahora?

—Eres molesto Den…

**_DICIEMBRE._**

—¿Por navidad?

—¿Por qué sería diferente?

**_ENERO._**

—Si no aceptas me dará un ataque y moriré justo ahora.

—¿Enserio? Quiero ver…—respondió neutral.

**_FEBRERO._**

—Venligst… di que sí…

—Mmmm…

—¡Qué sí!

—Bien… pero con una condición…

—¿Cuál? ¡Lo que sea!

—Quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio…

El danés se quedo mirando mientras veía que el noruego avanzaba hacia delante evitando más conversación, lo que atino a decir fue: ¿Matrimonio? ¿Qué matrimonio?

**11. Noruega y yo nos amararemos. (¿Y nos casaremos?) **

Su lista estaba completa. Podía besar a Noruega, estar con él de la mano. Cantarle homosexuales canciones de amor. Era el rey más feliz de todos. Con su futura **_Reina._**

Los días a su lado eran grandiosos. Ya entendía como se sentían Su y Fin. Realmente no cambiaria esa sensación por nada del mundo.

Estaban ambos recostados cuando Noruega leía y una extraña hoja callo de uno de sus libros al sacarlos al acostarse, del libro que hace más o menos un año le había regalado el danés.

—¿Noru? ¿Esto es tuyo?

Noruega movió la cabeza. Miró el papel y asintió.

—¿Puedo leerlo? —sonrió con curiosidad.

Noruega lo pensó, quizá él no era sincero pero ese papel sí. No le importo mucho. Ya había intimidad. —Adelante…

Y Dinamarca empezó a leer:

Mi lista no tan secreta. Por Noruega.

[x] 1. Me compraré un nuevo gorro.  
[x] 2. Mirare con indiferencia a Den.  
[x] 3. Le daré una estúpida sorpresa a Den sólo por diversión.  
[x] 4. Viviré y respiraré.  
[x] 5. Iré a ver a casa a Den.  
[x] 6. Den me comprará algo que aparentaré que me gusta.  
[x] 7. Saludaré a Is y le preguntaré como le va.  
[x] 8. Den me invitará a salir y lo pensaré… y luego aceptaré.  
[x] 9. Le diré a Den que me parece… aceptable.  
[x] 10. Haré que Den haga que me enamoré de él. (Veamos cuanto le toma...)  
[x] 11. Lo que diga dios, ya no sé que poner.  
[ ] 12. -

Dinamarca miró la lista… y luego a Noru… y luego a la lista… y luego a Noru. Y luego lo único que atino a decir es:

—¿Sabes Noru?. Tu lista se me hace extrañamente parecida…o se me asimila algo…

—¿Enserio? ¿A qué?—preguntó arreglando un poco su almohada.

—No sé. Pero es bastante linda…

—Supongo…

—¿Cuál es tu punto 12?

—No lo sé. Nunca pensé en tal punto—respondió noruega cavilando un poco. El danés tampoco había pensado en el punto 12 cuando aún sea acordaba que tenía una lista.

El danés observo la lista y sonrió ampliamente para tomar un lápiz y comenzar a escribir la siguiente misión en la lista para Noruega. Al terminar dejo el recuadro de al lado en blanco y miró a Noruega que no hacía más que acolchonar la almohada casi inocentemente con las manos la cual no terminaba de quedarle cómoda.

Noruega ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando le besaron en los labios apasionadamente en aquella noche que sería larga, para ambos… pero definitivamente más para Nor.

**[x] 12. Tendré y haré de todo con Dinamarca esta noche. **

Salía orgullosamente tachado para el danés en la lista noruega a la mañana siguiente. Y Noruega… bueno. Simplemente ya no llego virgen al matrimonio.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. No sé si muchos gustan de esta pareja pero es bastante linda y no sé si algún día me anime a sacarles un semi-lemon o algo así. Sería sexy, ellos… son sexy. ¿A alguien le gusto? (Es mi fic número 20, wiii, 20 ) Miren abajo! ABAJO D:

_Lista NO secreta respecto a los nórdicos. Por Solitudely._

[x] 1. Que sean sexy's.  
[ ] 2. Que noruega sonría al menos 4 veces al día.  
[ ] 3. Que Suecia hable más.  
[x] 4. Hacer un fic Den/Nor  
[ ] 5. Hacer un Semi-lemon de Den/Nor. (En proceso)  
[ ] 6. Que salgan más los nórdicos en la serie ;O;! (En proceso o eso espero…)  
[x] 7. Tener más de 10 doujinshis de la pareja Den/Nor  
[x] 8. Tener más de 25 doujinshis donde salgan los nórdicos.  
[ ] 9. Que Islandia sonría más y sea más querido.  
[ ] 10. Más escenas Su/Fin de las que ya hay! Y hacerles un fic (Yo!)  
[x] 11. Tener más de 15 doujinshis de la pareja Su/Fin.  
[ ] 12. *Censurado* *censurado* para Noru! para Fin! para Su! para Den! y… sí, también para Is.

_**La llenaré, lo sé. **_

En fin. Espero que alguien le haya gustado. Yo sé que algún día tendrán (o tienen) también una lista sobre los nórdicos (?) síp, lo sé. Adiós y se cuidan! ;D


End file.
